


Behind the Teahouse

by redskiez



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, TobiDei - Freeform, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: It is hard to say how they got there, but the only thing Obito knows is that Deidara’s body is hot against his. He presses Deidara to the wall, one hand pressed against his mouth and another against his breast.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Behind the Teahouse

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020  
> Day 7: **Free Day** | Swap AU.

It is hard to say how they got there, but the only thing Obito knows is that Deidara’s body is hot against his. He presses Deidara to the wall, one hand pressed against his mouth and another against his breast.

“I thought you said you could be quiet,” he murmurs into Deidara’s ear.

Deidara moans into his hand in response. He grunts when he feels Deidara lick at his gloved fingers.

Obito runs his hand down Deidara’s chest, taking in a deep breath when Deidara arches his ass into him and slides his hand down his pants. He wraps his hands around Deidara’s cock and strokes it all the way down to the root. Deidara bites down on one of Tobi’s fingers, but the moan slips out, nonetheless.

“If you don’t be quiet,” he says, “we’re going to get caught.”

Deidara turns his head, forcing Tobi’s hand away from his mouth. “Who the fuck cares, yeah?” he spits. “Come on, hurry up.”

“Spoiled brat,” Obito grunts. He grips Deidara’s cock harder and grins when he whimpers. “What do you say?” he asks.

“Fuck.” He can feel Deidara’s body tense. He tightens his hold once more and Deidara squeaks. “Please,” Deidara breathes out, his hips bucking. “Please move your hand, hm.”

“Good boy,” he rumbles. He pushes Deidara’s pants down and takes him out of his underwear. Obito starts stroking Deidara, slowly at first, then when Deidara complains again, he picks up his speed. Deidara huffs in response. Obito catches him biting his lower lip and he presses himself against him, adjusting himself so that his erection is pressed upright between Deidara’s ass. Deidara pushes back.

“Tobi,” Deidara moans, though he is trying to keep his voice down. Obito hums and starts grinding himself against him.

Deidara rests his forehead against the wall of the store, and his fingers scrape along it as he writhes with every stroke Obito gives him. “Fuck,” he breathes out.

“Don’t move,” Obito says.

He can hear a group of people walking toward the store to their right. They are talking and then they burst into laughter a moment later. Obito doesn’t stop jerking Deidara off, shoving two fingers into his mouth to muffle his sounds when the group walks closer to the store.

“You guys want to eat?” one of them asks.

The others all make a sound of agreement, one even saying, “Sure, I can eat.”

“Ramen,” the guy says. “You guys okay with that? Or do you want to keep walking and see if anything else pops up?”

“I’ve been hungry for a bit,” one of them says. “I don’t mind ramen. What about you guys?”

The others hum and then they say something that Obito can’t hear because Deidara bites down his fingers. He hisses and withdraws his fingers from his mouth. “Tobi,” Deidara whispers. “I’m going to come, hm.”

“Then come,” Obito says.

“I don’t…” Deidara trails off, biting his lip. He lets out a quiet, high-pitched whine. He reaches down and grabs Obito’s wrist, but he puts no strength in it and Obito continues to stroke him.

“Tobi,” Deidara sighs out, bucking into Obito’s grip. “Tobi, Tobi.”

“Just come,” Obito purrs. “They won’t know.”

“Come on, man. Can you guys hurry up? They have a menu out here if you want to see if you’d be interested in anything they have,” says one of the men.

“Oh, they have udon.”

“So? Have we decided?”

Deidara chokes on a moan again when Obito shoves two fingers into his mouth, his chest heaving as he writhes in Obito’s embrace. “Shh, shhh,” Obito hushes him. He presses his hand against Deidara’s mouth, gripping his chin. He grunts when Deidara rubs up against his dick.

“This place seems reasonable. I’m down with it.”

“Alright! Then let’s go!”

Deidara barely contains his voice as he comes. His fingers dig into Obito’s wrist, strong enough to leave welts on his skin even through his clothes, and his knee jerks. He slams it against the wall, causing a loud bang. At the same time, the group slides open the door to the ramen store and the owner greets them.

Deidara slumps against him when he comes down from his high, barely even registering the pain that must be flaring up in his knee. Obito keeps him upright with an arm around the chest and gives him a few more strokes before he lets go.

Deidara shivers and Obito presses his erection against his ass, making Deidara grunt. “You good?” Obito mutters.

“Mm,” Deidara moans.

Obito turns him around and helps him back in his pants. He then puts a little pressure on his shoulder. Deidara goes down on his knees willingly, probably still a little weak from his orgasm, and he helps Obito with undoing his pants.

Deidara takes Obito out of his underwear and gives it a few quick strokes before he licks the head. Obito grunts and presses his right hand against the wall of the teahouse. He tangles his fingers through Deidara’s hair.

Deidara takes his time. He gives the head of Obito’s cock little flickering licks, making Obito hiss. Obito tightens his grip on Deidara’s hair.

“Come on,” he says, “hurry up.”

“I’m still taking a rest, hm,” Deidara says but his grin makes Obito think otherwise.

Obito lets go of Deidara’s hair and grips his chin, stroking his jaw. “Come on,” he coos, lowering his voice. “Blow me.”

Deidara flashes him a smile that is all teeth and presses a kiss against the head of his cock. He then puts the tip into his mouth. He suckles at it, which makes Obito groan softly, and runs his tongue against the sensitive underside.

Deidara uses his other hand to tug at Tobi’s cloak and he looks down, they make eye contact and Obito’s breath stutters at the sight of Deidara’s lips stretched and wrapped around his cock. Deidara puts more of his erection in his mouth, his eyes narrowing with each inch. Eventually, when he reaches his limit, he lets out a soft whimper.

Obito lets out a shaky breath. He runs a thumb under Deidara’s eye and wipes away a tear. He lets Deidara rest for a few seconds before he grips his hair again. Deidara takes the hint and starts to bob his head, swirling his tongue whenever he can.

Deidara grips Tobi’s hip and Obito fists his hair a little tighter. Deidara squeezes his eyes shut and presses forward. He swallows all of Obito’s dick and chokes a little, but he swallows twice before he pulls away. Deidara takes a few deep breaths before he puts Tobi back into his mouth.

A few moments later, Obito tugs at Deidara’s hair and comes. Deidara huffs, breathing heavily through his nose and swallows all of Tobi’s cum.

Obito pulls out of his mouth when the sucking is too much, and Deidara coughs when he’s done swallowing. Tobi grips Deidara’s chin again, forcing him to face him, and Deidara opens his mouth. Obito nods approvingly and lets his chin go. He tucks himself back into his pants and helps Deidara up.

He dusts Deidara off and grins when he notices a tent in Deidara’s pants. He slaps Deidara’s ass and, with the more cheerful voice he can muster, says, “Come on, then, senpai! Let’s go back to the hideout. I think Mr. Leader is going to be suspicious of us if we take any longer!”

He ignores Deidara’s huff and starts to walk away, grinning to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think this could be one of the scenes that predates [_Silent Understanding_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617431) and I am pretty sure I started it out like that, but obviously, this can be read as a standalone and it is not connected to any of the previous prompts, though you can view it as such.
> 
> That concludes the end of the Naruto Rare Pair Week of 2020! I hope you enjoyed this series as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I didn't do one yesterday because the prompts didn't give me any inspiration and I couldn't come up with ideas that don't clash with and/or spoil future stories (namely, [_My Silver Lining_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849723/chapters/34375508)) so I just decided to skip it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net) and I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) as well. Please consider supporting me for what I do and buy me a coffee.


End file.
